Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser and a method for manufacturing the same, and relates to a semiconductor laser and a method for manufacturing the same suitable for use in a communication laser.
Background
JP 2010-135731 A discloses a semiconductor laser provided with a grooved semiconductor substrate and a method for manufacturing the same. In this semiconductor laser, wiring is performed with an electrode spanning above the groove. Before forming the electrode, the groove is filled with a resist first. Next, the electrode is formed on the top surface of the resist. After that, the resist is removed.
The manufacturing method disclosed in JP 2010-135731 A once fills the groove with the resist to perform wiring of the electrode above the groove. This complicates the manufacturing process.